


My Baby Shot Me Down

by nerdywords



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Confession, Hurt, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdywords/pseuds/nerdywords
Summary: This is an entry for a contest by therottenlair.





	My Baby Shot Me Down

Sportacus was dangling from the ladder on his airship. He'd been knocked around by the sports equipment that Robbie had sent shooting at him. His heart was pounding in his chest. Did Robbie really hate him this much? if he fell, it probably wouldn't kill him, but it was going to hurt like hell 

On the ground, Robbie was trying to turn the machine off. The kids were around him, trying to help. Robbie had meant to shoot the equipment out of town, not shoot Sportacus out of the sky. Sure, it had always been his intention to get Sportacus out of town, but he didn't want him dead.

"Come on, turn off," he said. The machine gave another shot. A football missed Sportacus's head by inches. "TURN OFF!" Robbie yelled, a little hysteric at this point. He grabbed the electric unit and pulled on it. Another piece of equipment shot out, knocking the hero down a rung. Robbie put his foot against the machine and pulled with all of his strength.

He fell flat on his back. before the machine shut off completely, it gave one last shot. Robbie watched a baseball sail towards the hero and hit him in the head.

"NO!" Robbie bolted up and started running towards where Sportacus was falling. From the way that he was just plummeting, Robbie could only assume that the hit on the head had knocked him out. Robbie ran fast enough that none of the kids could keep up with him.

Sportacus fell among the trees of the woods outside the town. his body hit several branches on the way to the ground before finally landing on his back. Robbie had tears streaming down his face as he rushed through the tress, branches grabbing at his clothes.

"Sportacus!" He called, hoping that the hero was up and awake. "Sportacus," he yelled again. Despite how he kept moving, Robbie felt in the back of his mind that Sportacus was dead. "Sportacus," he called again, weeping this time. His heart ached when he kept getting no response.

FInally, he saw the hero laying flat on his back. Robbie tripped trying to get to him but pulled himself up and kept going. Robbie tripped again, landing next to the man on the ground. He crawled frantically the rest of the way over and put his hands on the man's chest.

"Sportacus,"Robbie said. The sudden movement made Sportacus jerk slightly in response. His eyes opened blearily. Robbie nearly cried out in relief. "Can you speak?"

"M-my head hurts," Sportacus responded. Robbie could see a bump rising on the hero's head. That was going to take a long time to go away. "Why are you crying?"

"I thought I killed you," Robbie was trying hard not to sob. "That wasn't supposed to be aimed at you. I just wanted to get rid of the sports equipment. T-then, I saw you hanging there. I couldn't get it to shut off. "Robbie stopped talking. He didn't want to keep going. "Is anything broken?"

"I don't think so. The tree broke most of my fall." The elf pushed himself into a sitting position. He reached forward and wiped part of Robbie's tears away. "Robbie, why are you oncerned for me?"

Robbie stared at him for a long time. Sportacus thought that he wasn't going to answer him. Then, he looked away before saying, "Because I love you."

"Then, why do you keep trying to get me out of town?"

"...There's no way that you would ever love me back. And it hurts to think about." Sportacus gave him a soft look. He shifted into a better position. He could tell that nothing was broken, but he was almost sure that he'd sprained his ankle.

"That's not true." Sportacus said. Robbie looked back at him. Sportacus reached a hand over for him to take. "I happen to be rather fond of you." robbie hesitantly took his hand in his own. "When that thing was shooting at me, I was kind of hurt because I thought you hated me."

He tugged gently at Robbie's hand until the villain followed. Sportacus had him leaned against his side and kissed him on the cheek. Robbie gave him a smile before gripping his hand tighter.

"You're sure that you're okay?"

"My ankle kind of hurts, but other than that, I'm alright." Robbie reached forward with his free hand and cupped Sportacus's cheek. He leaned in before pressing his lips to the hero's. Sportacus leaned into the act of affection. Once they parted, Robbie helped Sportacus to his feet and put and arm around his waist to hold him up. Spoortacus never had to worry about Robbie trying to get rid of him again.


End file.
